spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Squidward Files: Squid of a Kind
The Squidward Files: Squid of a Kind is the third episode of The Squidward Files that premiered on December 16, 2012. The previous episode is The Squidward Files: A New Page and the next is The Squidward Files: Menace of the West. Plot Squilliam Fancyson announces that he will be visiting the Krusty Krab, and when he discovers Squidward's diary, will Squidward be pushed into depression? Characters *Squidward Tentacles (debut) *Squilliam Fancyson (debut) *Mailman Fish (debut) *Squilliam Fancyson (debut) Awards This episode hasn't won any awards yet. Transcript *''(Squidward stumbles out his front door and heads down the road to the Krusty Krab. The mailman bumps into him).'' *'Mailman Fish': Oh, Mr Tentacles, I never saw you there. I've got a letter for you from, ugh, Squilliam Fancyson. *'Squidward': Squ, Squ, Squilliam Fancyson! *'Mailman Fish': Yes, do you know him, I've heard he's the richest octopus in the ocean. How about that? *''(Boldly, Squidward fakes that he's Squilliam Fancyson's friend and hiding the truth that they are actually worst enemies).'' *'Squidward': Oh yeah, we're best friends, we go out to gamble and that stuff all the time! *'Mailman Fish': Well have a good time with the richest octopus in the sea. Later. *''(Squidward walks on and opens the letter. He reads "Dear Squidward, me and my casino fans are coming to the Krusty Krab tonight for a nice dinner. See you there, loser. Squilliam Fancyson".).'' *'Squidward': Well I am going to prove to that good-for-nothing jerk that I have potential, talent, and CULTURE! *''(Squidward storms off down the road to the Krusty Krab. He walks in, pushes Mr Krabs out the way, and stomps to his post).'' *'SpongeBob': Squidward, can you take these Double Krabby Patties to table 7? I'm kind of busy right now cooking and you can do it for me. *'Squidward': Oh SpongeBob, before I go, I need to let you in on a little secret. *'SpongeBob': What is the secret? *'Squidward': Well, Squilliam Fancyson and his casino club are coming here tonight and I can't attend so can you work double time? *'SpongeBob': I'D LOVE TO! But why do you have to leave when Squilliam gets here? *''(Squidward grabs the patties and rushes to table 7. He then attempts to make a run for the door. He runs into Mr. Krabs on the way). *'Mr. Krabs': Where are you going? *'Squidward': Uh, my lunch sir. *'Mr. Krabs': It's 5.00, I think your trying to get away early, aren't you Squidward. If you stayed, I'd give you your pay check. *'Squidward': Oh fine, I'm trying to get away because Squilliam Fancyson is coming any minute now and he's my arch-enemy. *'Mr. Krabs': SQUILLIAM FANCYSON! You don't mean the richest octopus in the whole of the ocean? I'll be rich! *''(Squidward is kept at the Krusty Krab after everyone leaves and then sees a posh car driving into the parking space. Squilliam walks out).'' *'Squilliam': Hello, Squidward... *'Squidward': Hello, Squilliam... *'Squilliam': TWENTY KRABBY PATTIES NOW! *'Squidward': You don't just shout from the other side of the flipping restaurant! *'SpongeBob': Coming right up! *'Squidward': SpongeBob! *'Customer #1': What the-? I ordered a Krabby Patty five stupid minutes ago. (Stomps,out of Krusty Krab) *'Mr. Krabs': Me money! Me customers! *'Fan Club Members': Where is the food we ordered? *'SpongeBob': It's coming, I'm trying my very best. *'Squilliam': (Walks over to Squidward) What is that shiny thing in your pocket, Squidward? *'Squidward': Oh, my diary- I mean my shinery. *'Squilliam': (Holds up diary) This is Squidward's diary! *'Fan Club Members': Read it! *'Squilliam': On Monday, I had to go to Anger Management class again, and then Squilliam will come- *'Squidward': Give me that! (Grabs diary and runs home) *'Squilliam': What's his problem? *''of episode'' Category:The Squidward Files Category:The Squidward Files episodes Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Articles by Anonymous Users